Los Pecados de la Galaxia - Segunda Parte
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Los "siete pecados capitales", vistos a través de algunos de los personajes de "Guardianes de la Galaxia", en un relato que participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro "La Torre Stark". En la segunda parte la ira, la pereza y la lujuria (dos de tres partes), en drabbles "155w"


**Los Pecados de la Galaxia (segunda parte)**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1963-2015 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Guardianes de la Galaxia", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Pictures, 2014.

Este relato participa _en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro "La Torre Stark".(1)_

* * *

 _ **Ira: La espera por la venganza**_

Has acumulado tu ira desde el primer momento en que reviviste la muerte de tu esposa e hija a manos de ese Kree desalmado llamado Ronan. No importa cuántos soldados Kree has enviado a la Muerte, tu ira no se aplaca. Y mientras esperas en el Kyln, rumias lentamente tu dolor, alimentando tus deseos de venganza.

Cuando viste llegar a los nuevos presos, no te importó el terrano, ni el pequeño peludo, ni el gran árbol andante. Sólo concentraste tu atención en _ella._ La asesina, aliada de Ronan, hija de Thanos, cuya muerte aplacaría levemente tu dolor. Aunque el terrano pueda tener razón. Ella es el instrumento para traerte al _Acusador_ y poder así llevar a cabo la venganza que estás planeando.

Tu mente y cuerpo están prestos únicamente para destruir a Ronan. Por eso te has ganado ese nombre. Por eso se te conoce como Drax _el Destructor._ Y se lo demostrarás muy pronto.

* * *

 _ **Pereza: Caída en la depresión.**_

Puede que seas un genio construyendo armas o capturando fugitivos, pero llevas un dolor enorme en tu pequeño cuerpo. Y cada vez que te pasas de tragos, esa depresión atonta tus sentidos, mostrándote a los demás tal cual eres.

Un mapache manipulado genética y mecánicamente, algo que nunca deseaste y con lo que tienes que vivir día a día. ¿Qué te da ventajas? Por supuesto, te permite visualizar todo lo que te rodea, como aprovecharlo, de manera de resolver las complicaciones que este grupo de seres te generan: un terrano por el cual ganarías una buena cantidad de dinero, una asesina que traiciona a Ronan para evitar que el Orbe caiga en manos de él o de Thanos, Groot, tu fiel compañero de luchas, y Drax, lleno de ganas de vengarse.

De todas formas, lo que eres lucha por hacerte tomar el camino más fácil, aunque no puedes dejar de compartir la aventura de trascender.

* * *

 _ **Lujuria: Exceso de confianza.**_

Los negocios son lo que son, y a eso te dedicas: contrabandear, capturar fugitivos, e incluso deshacerte de gente incómoda. Por eso no puedes tolerar que Peter, esa sabandija terrana que salvaste de las fauces de tu tripulación, te haya dejado sin _el Orbe._ Imposible.

Se supone que debe entender todo lo que hiciste por él desde el mismo instante que lo levantaste de Terra: le diste una educación, aprendió todo lo que sabe por ti, aunque también por sus experiencias. Por eso no te explicas lo que significa esa jugada. Negociar por su cuenta una pieza tan valiosa como _el Orbe_ a tus espaldas es casi una traición.

Claro, cuando él te explica, junto a la asesina, lo que ocurre, terminas pensando que estás comenzando a perder cualidades. Recuperar esa _Gema del Infinito_ es casi suicida, sobre todo considerando a quién hay que quitársela. ¿Cuál es el problema?, piensas. Cuentas con toda tu tripulación.

* * *

 **Nota al pie:**

(1) La premisa del reto es "Escribir un _one-shot_ (1000-4500 palabras) sobre _un_ pecado capital (libre elección) centrándose principalmente en un personaje a su gusto. O, escribir tres _drabbles (100-500 palabras)_ centrándose en un pecado y personaje diferentes en cada uno. Esto es, por cada drabble, tanto pecado como personaje debe cambiar". En este caso, los drabbles son desarrollados con el formato _**155w,**_ del cual me confieso fanático declarado.

 **Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela, Terra! XDDD** Aquí vengo con la segunda de tres entregas basadas en los siete "pecados capitales". Como no pude seleccionar sólo tres pecados, me decidí por TODOS, y por ello les presentaré _dos fics con drabbles, la tercera con un one-shot._ Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo! Salud y saludos!


End file.
